Moving On
by robbiee
Summary: Bella has to move to the pathetic town of forks. Leaving her friends and family and most importantly her beloved boyfried behind. Can or will she adjust? Doubt it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. so my new story, hope you enjoy, i have a few other ideas for storied but i'm not sure when they'll get posted. Anyways R&R Give me lots of feedback!

She never wanted to let go. She was going tomorrow, but she wasn't sure her legs could move even if she wanted them to.

"Please don't make me do this." I pleaded with my mom.

"Bella it's for the best."

"For you maybe." I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to miss you." I replied changing my previous statement.

"I'm going to miss you too hun." she told me with a sincere smile. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Awe Mom, don't cry."

"I can't help it." She whispered, pulling me into a quick hug. She let go and I could feel my vision starting to blur, the tears beginning to form, waiting to spill over. I fought them, holding them back until I couldn't fight it any longer. The tears started flowing and I could feel my knees getting weak. The last thing I remember happening is falling to the ground and not having anyone catch me.

I woke up gasping and clutching my pillow. At first i was paralyzed, I couldn't move, I could hardly breath, I must have had a nightmare. I couldn't remember much of what happened, but I knew it had something to do with my soon to be home. I shuddered. I didn't want to leave my mom, but if she thought it was for the best it was. I started to stretch and move slowly in the bed.

I heard the doorbell ring, and I jumped out of my bed. I quickly snatched some clothes and dressed myself for whoever was coming through the door. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and applied some concealer under my eyes, I had small bags under my eyes from a restless sleep. I then jumped back onto my bed and pulled myself into a sitting position. I flicked on my tv and pretended to watch CSI: New York. Of course I love the show but I was much more interested on who had come into the house then the show.

After about ten minutes of sitting on my bed I got the hint that the door wasn't someone to see me. I groaned and climbed off my bed, stretched and made my way downstairs.

"Bella!" a high pitched girl screamed while clobbering me.

"Hi Roxanne." I said smiling.

"I'm going to miss you so much! I won't be able to live without you! Who will I go to the mall with every Friday!? Bella don't go! I'll be all alone, with no friends!" I rolled my eyes, Roxanne was like this all the time, overreacting about the slightest things, like last week when i couldn't go to the mall she did the same thing, saying things about tradition. I heard a chuckle from behind me.

"Guess who." the person said while covering my eyes.

"Was it the boy I kissed last night?" I asked smiling.

"I hope so." The voice responded.

I laughed. And turned around. He pulled me into his arms where my lips found his.

"I'm going top miss you." He said quietly. "It really won't be the same."

"I'm going to miss you too, a lot. I want you to know, well, I love you." I looked him in the eyes, his gorgeous blue eyes and sighed contently.

"I love you too." He whispered in my ear. His warm breath sending tingles down my spine. I smiled and brought his lips back to mine.

"Cough Cough!" Roxanne said loudly from behind us. I pulled away from him and laughed. I turned to face Roxanne, He put his hands around my waist.

I didn't want to say his name, I didn't want to think it. I would miss him to much. I was going to bury him away, in the back of my mind, so he won't be able to hurt me, his memory won't hurt me.

"Anthony what are we going to do before Bella leaves? Something special I hope." I flinched at his name, I hoped no one would notice.

"Bella?" He asked, "You okay?"

"Huh. Oh, yeah, I was just thinking of leaving you guys."

"Oh don't worry Bella! We'll come visit!" It was the first time Ashley had spoken since I'd entered the room.

"Ashley!" I nearly yelled. I pulled her into my arms swinging her back and forth nearly lifting her of the ground.

"Hi Bella." I felt her smile grow against my cheek.

"I'm going to miss you." I told her softly.

"I'm going to visit, don't worry."

"I believe you." I told her.

"Come on! We don't have to long! We have to deliver Bella to the airport by six."

"Okay, lets go!" Roxanne said with a huge smile on her face.

We all climbed into his Acadia, his parents were filthy rich so he basically had everything he wanted.

"Bella gets shotgun!" he cried as he opened the passenger door for me. I smiled gratefully and climbed into the vehicle. He closed my door and walked around to the other side of the car. Roxanne and Ashley climbed into the backseat.

"So where are we going?" I asked them, flashing an innocent smile and knowing they weren't going to tell me.

"Can't tell you." He said cutting of Roxanne who had her mouth open and was ready to respond. She closed her mouth slowly and sighed. I laughed, I loved being around my friends, I was honestly going to miss them a lot.

The day passed quickly, we went to the normal places, the mall, the school for one last look, and we went bowling because they wanted to be the first people I went bowling with. It wasn't likely that Forks would have a bowling alley though. Our final stop was for supper, we went to Boston Pizza because they knew it was my favourite. I was going to miss living in Florida, Forks would be an experience.

"It's five thirty." He announced solemnly, my eyes flicked around to each of them.

"I'm going to miss you." I told them. They nodded in agreement and then he got up to pay the bill.

"Come on." Ashley said softly giving me a little tug on the arm.

"Oh, right. Okay." I said, still half dazed. Ashley chuckled softly.

I climbed into shotgun and we waited for him. When he finally made his way out of the restaurant and into the car we took off towards the airport. I leaned in towards him putting my head on his shoulder.

"Don't make me leave."

"If I could get you to stay I would." He said under his breath. I sighed and snuggled closer to him. The drive to the airport was short. We met my mom near the security gate.

"Hi mom." I said quietly giving her a hug. "I'm going to say bye to these guys first okay?"

"Of course." She said smiling sweetly.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." I told them quietly

"We will miss you so much Bella!" Ashley cried while flinging herself into my arms.

"We made you something." Roxanne said softly while pushing a big square book into my arms. I opened it quickly and I flicked through it.

My mouth made a big O. "This is amazing!" The tears that I promised myself I wouldn't let out escaped and ran freely down my face. "Thank you girls, so much."

"No problem, now when you miss us you can just look at the pictures."

"We also put a few extra pages for you to add to it, and here." She pushed another book into my arms. I opened it only to find it blank.

"For you to put your new memories in." Ashley said softly. I pulled them both into my arms holding them tightly.

"I love you girls." I whispered softly

"We love you too." They told me, I could barely hear them, what I did here were the loud sniffs coming from them, they had started to cry too. We pulled away from each other, I gave each of them a final look before turning to face him.

"I'm going to miss you." He told me while taking both of my hands into his.

"I'm going to miss you too." I told him with a loud sniff. He smiled and put his hands around my face pulling me slightly closer to him. His lips were then on mine. I brought my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. I parted my mouth slightly but he pulled away, blushing slightly, probably because my mom was standing right behind me.

"I want to give you this." He said, presenting me with a long rectangular box. I opened it and peeked inside. There was a gorgeous gold chain with a gold heart hanging off it. The heart had a big diamond set in the center of the heart. I gasped.

"It's beautiful." I choked out. The tears flowing from my face with steadfast speed.

"Just like you." He whispered.

"Anthony James Richards," I said, letting his name escape me for one final time. "I love you so much, but I can't handle a long distance relationship, I just can't."

"I know Bella," he started but I cut him off

"I'm sorry if that's what you wanted to try, but I wouldn't know how to handle it, to not be around you every day."

"I understand Bella, I" I cut him off once again.

"I understand if you don't want to talk with me anymore but I think this is for the best."

"Bella!" He said loudly. I stopped talking with my mouth wide open.

"Yes?" I asked sheepishly

"I wanted to say the same thing, the necklace was to remember me by. Of course I understand, I feel the same way." He said with a small smile. With that I had thrown myself back into his arms.

"Thank you." I whispered so he almost couldn't hear me.

"Your very welcome." he said kissing my cheek and then releasing me.

"Keep in touch!" Ashley yelled out

"Love you!" Roxanne called. They moved towards the door of the airport so I could say good-bye to my mom. I knew that they would be watching my plane take off.

"Mom, I'm going to miss you so much!" I said pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you too Bells. But it's for the best right?"

"Right."

"Keep in touch."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye." she called softly.

I turned and looked her in the eye.

"Mom. It's going to be fine. I love you, I'll call you when I land. Okay?"

"Okay." she said with a nod. "Take this, and don't open it until you're on the plane okay?"

"Okay. I love you, bye."

"Bye."

I walked into the security area putting my suitcase up to be scanned and then walking through the metal detector. I turned to see my mom one last time, waved with tears in my eyes and then turned the corner. I pulled out my cell phone and messaged Ashley and Roxanne telling them that I was just about to board my flight, I was going to turn off my phone and then I would message again when I landed. They both replied with an okay and I turned off my phone and walked onto the plane.

I sighed. That was the end of what I used to call my life. What was coming next, not even I could predict.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile, I'm just really busy. Lol, anyways, here it is, hope you like it, give me lots of feedback.

* * *

I stepped onto the plane and took my seat, I was in the emergency exit seat. I hated sitting in those seats, I was always afraid of having to use them. I took a deep breath and sat in my seat, the plane started to move. I took one last look out the window before I slid the window shade shut, my whole life was moving behind me. I was alone now. Totally alone and I didn't know what to do with myself.

"Do you mind?" The person who occupied the seat next to me while gesturing towards my legs. I looked down to realize I was sitting on his seat beat. I blushed a deep red and lifted myself of the seat as he pulled the seatbelt out from under me.

"Sorry." I muttered, I could feel the warmth in my cheeks.

"It's no problem, it gave me a good reason to start a conversation." He said with a smirk

I smiled politely and grabbed my book out of my bag.

"I'm sorry, you probably have a boyfriend. I have a girlfriend too, I was just trying to start conversation."

"Yeah I do...oh, umm, no I don't and don't worry about it, it's no big."

"Recent break-up?" He guessed

"Only happened today." I nearly whispered. I couldn't believe I was telling this to a stranger.

"Why? I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm moving, like now." I said with a small chuckle.

"I guess I should have figured that out." He said flashing a smile.

"Maybe." I said back softly

"You okay?" I looked up into his brown eyes

"Not really."

He gently touched my arm. "It'll work out for you, you know. Don't worry. Now, on a happier note, where are you moving?"

"Forks." I snarled. That stupid town ruined my life i mentally whined.

"You say that like it's a jail sentence rather then a town."

"It basically is."

He smiled, "It's not that bad, i live in La Push, it's right next door."

I half smiled. "So what's your name?"

"Oh right, the name's Jacob. Yours?"

"Isabella, but call me Bella."

"Alright Bella, who are you staying with?"

I opened my mouth to speak when I realized I didn't know. My mom never told me. We hadn't discussed it, I couldn't believe my stupidity.

I blushed again. "I don't know."

He looked at me, clearly surprised.

"How can you not know? Your moving!"

"I forgot to ask. I was kind of caught up with the whole leaving my life behind to go live in some crappy little town in the middle of nowhere!" I snapped

"Sorry, sorry." His eyes widened, obviously surprised at my reaction.

I smiled sheepishly, "I do that sometimes, sorry." I pulled open the window shade and peeked out. We were passing through a big cloud and then i remembered the package my mother gave me. I pulled out the brown bad and peeked inside. I pulled out a slip of paper.

_Bella,_

_I love you, never forget me. I know i didn't tell you where you would be staying, i thought maybe you would have asked, but since you didn't I decided to do up a bag for you instead._

_You are to stay with your father. I'm not sure how he's doing right now, the last I heard he had a job at the police station, Bella you are to call me if he isn't suitable. If he isn't I'm sure you will be able to find accommodations elsewhere._

_There is a key enclosed, there will be a taxi waiting to bring you to your house. You are enrolled in Forks High School. I'm sure you will love it. I have two special surprises packed in your bag. One is in this small bag and the other is in your carry on, which I'm sure you haven't opened yet, I know you. _

_Bella, please don't be stubborn, try to make the best of this, you know why you can't stay with me, it's better this way. You know you can call me all the time, I'm always willing, try to keep in during daylight! But if you can't it doesn't matter._

_Love always,_

_Renee._

I couldn't help but smile as i re-read it.

"That was sweet." i heard a voice beside me say. I jumped and my shoulder smacked into his chin. He was leaned over so he could read over my shoulder.

"Oww!" i exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"You scared me!" i hissed, "That's what you get for reading over my shoulder!"

He smiled. "I think you broke me jaw. You have a really hard shoulder." he commented.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"It's fine." he mumbled, i smiled sweetly at him, as if to ask for forgiveness "Okay, okay, you're forgiven."

"How long will it be till we're there?" I asked childishly.

"Never mind that, I want to know about your surprises!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine!"

I reached into my brown bag and pulled out another set of keys. I stared at them, confused.

"I don't get it," i stated after a minute.

I looked to Jacob who was sat, staring at the keys with his mouth wide open. His mouth started moving but nothing was coming out.

"What? What? Jacob I can't lip read." I told him plainly

"Those...those are the keys to a Ferrari!" He was clearly excited.

"It's just a car Jacob." i told him

"Just...a...car." he stuttered. "Girls." He said while shaking his head.

"I have to admit it'll be nicer then my other car." I said with a smile

"What did you used to drive?" Jacob questioned

"I don't know, I don't keep track of the names." I laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's see your other surprise now." Jacob said with a big smile. I laughed okay.

I pulled up my carry on, it was a big bag, I used it all the time, no matter where I was going.

"Open it!" Jacob urged.

"I am, I am." I told him. "Be patient."

"I'm not a patient person." he told me with a smirk.

"I can tell." I said with a laugh. I didn't expect to be this cheerful on my flight out, it was lucky I got to sit with such a talkative person. I smiled to myself.

"Bella!" Jacob said loudly. "Open it now!"

"Okay!" I slowly pulled the zipper around the edge opening the bag and started sifting through the contents.

"Is that it?" came repeatedly from Jacobs mouth, followed continually by my response of no.

At the very bottom of my bag where i had earlier placed my dell laptop was a brand new Mac Book. I gasped in surprise.

"Is that it?" Jacob asked in awe

"Yes." I said, letting the breath escape my lungs. I took another deep breath in, and then out, trying to keep myself together. "Wow." I sighed after a few minutes. I definitely was not expecting that.

"I like it!" Jacob exclaimed after a minute "can I see it?"

"No, I haven't even seen it yet!" I laughed.

"Oh, okay." I smiled. I pulled it out of the bag and Jacob put the bag back under my seat. I flipped down the food tray and laid my new laptop on top. I opened it for the first time. I was amazed. My mom had already charged it and left a little note on the inside of the screen.

_Bella,_

_I thought you could use this. I hear it's the best one out there. I don't know though, I thought maybe you could set it up during your flight. _

_Love you lots,_

_Renee._

I smiled

"That was sweet. Now turn her on! Lets set this baby up!"

I laughed "Lets" I agreed. I couldn't help but hesitate as memories of _him _resurfaced. All because of the way I was acting around him, I mean, i was having a good time, and I wasn't about to let memories of him ruin that so I pushed them back and pressed on the power button.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mhmm." I replied, not trusting my voice, as it often betrayed me.

"If your sure." he said as the Mac flicked to it's opening page.

There were two and a half hours until we landed in Forks. It took us about an hour to set up the Mac. When we were finally done we still had quite a bit of battery left but i decided to save it for my taxi ride.

"So how old are you?" I finally asked

He blushed a light pink. "Only fifteen."

"Jacob, I'm only sixteen...and a half." i told him with a small smile.

"Still," he replied. "I bet you thought i was older."

I smiled sheepishly. "Maybe." I replied elongating the word.

"It's not problem, everyone thinks so. I'm used to it."

"Interesting." I said

* * *

He smirked. "We're landing soon." he told me after awhile of chatting.

"We are?" I almost groaned.

"What? Don't want me to leave?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

I blushed a deep red. "Yes." I mumbled.

"Bella, we can hang out all the time, don't worry about it." I felt the plane touch ground under me. "We're here." he almost whispered.

My eyes slowly widened, my breath got shorter and faster, and my hands grasped the arm rests.

"Take some deep breaths, it'll be fine Bella."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I can do this." I whispered to myself.

"I know." Jacob whispered back.

He grabbed my carry on from under my seat as well as his and walked off the plane, i followed behind him quickly as we ran into the tiny airport.

"Bye Bella." Jacob said with a nod and walking towards the door.

"Bye!" I exclaimed.

"Look me up in the phone book if you ever want to talk." He called out and then disappearing through the doors of the airport.

I waited for the rest of my luggage to come in. I had a lot on my mind, and I was glad I would have a good friend like Jacob to help me through this big transition. I finally got my baggage and walked towards the door. It was then I saw him, well, him and six others. They were walking out of the airport and i assumed one of them had just arrived back to Forks. He turned to look back at the airport and i caught his eye. They were gorgeous, green and full of wonder. I smiled at him politely. He smiled a beautiful crooked smile and I swear my heart melted. I prayed he wouldn't be going to my school, I prayed he would be going to school in La Push like Jacob, but somehow, I knew that wasn't going to happen. He turned around again and walked towards their vehicle. I looked around for my taxi and saw a man standing outside of a taxi holding a sign that said _Bella Swan. _There's my ride. I thought to myself.

"Hi" I said to the man as I walked towards him

"Bella Swan?"

"That's me."

"Right-o. Where to?"

"Umm, hold on." I pulled out my note from my mom scanning it for and address. Nothing. I grabbed my key and examined it."

"I'm not exactly sure, will this help any?" I asked him while showing the key. His eyes widened.

"I know exactly where to go." he told me with a nod, "Lets go little lady." He said gesturing towards the taxi and handing me back the key. He pulled my things into the trunk as I stepped into the backseat of his taxi. Soon we were off, heading to what was going to be my new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long, it is now Christmas break so i'll update quite a bit. Review, give me feedback, and read my other stories.

**Bella's POV **

I passed time by taking in the scenery. I watched the trees fly by and waiting to arrive at my new home. As we got closer and closer to Forks I noticed that we were driving through the part of town with the most expensive houses. I assumed we were taking a short cut through this part of town. My parents weren't very well off, at least i didn't think they were.

All of these thoughts stopped abruptly when the car did. I jolted forward at the abrupt stop. I glanced out the window and saw a huge house up on a hill, it was magnificent. It would be a long walk up there. It sure was stunning though.

"You have to be mistaken, this house isn't mine!"

The cab driver turned to face me and then followed my vision.

"Yeah, that ain't your house. Other side of the road trout."

My head quickly turned to the other direction to get a glance of the house. My jaw dropped. Sure it wasn't a mansion, but it was a big house. It was gorgeous.

"Thank you." i told him quietly. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"Only 10 dollars maid." He told me as I pushed the twenty towards him

I smiled at his Newfoundland accent. "I know, but you found the house all by yourself, i think that deserves a tip."

He laughed and took the money. I climbed out of the car and headed towards the trunk. He jumped out and ran to pull my bags out of the back.

"If yer gonna pay me 10 extra bucks, I might as well give you extra service." He said flashing a smile. I laughed and took one bag as he took the other. He locked the cab and we walked up to the house. I put the key into the door and turned unlocking the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping inside.

"Here you go maid, have a good day." He told me as he handed me the suitcase.

"Thank you, bye!" i called after him. I closed the door behind me and grabbed my bag then going to explore my new house.

I found the phone and picked it up.

I dialled moms number and waited as it rang.

"Hello? Bella?"

"Hey mom, it's me!"

She let out a big sigh of relief. "You should have called me sooner!"

I laughed, "i just walked in the door mom! You didn't even tell me the address."

"Oh my gosh. I forgot, Bella I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry the cab driver knew right where to go." I told her

"Good. So i can stop worrying now." She told me

"Even though we both know your not going to stop worrying."

She sighed. "I know." She told me.

I laughed again. "Oh yeah mom when were you going to tell me that we were filthy rich!" i mock yelled into the phone.

She laughed at me. "I didn't think it was necessary."

"Of course it wasn't." i mumbled. My mom laughed again, and i told her how i had met someone on the plane and how thankful i was for the laptop and car.

"Where is my car by the way?" I asked.

"In the garage." She told me instantly.

"Thanks mom."

"Umm, and, well... I kind of forgot to ask, i was kind of caught up with the whole leaving thing, but, who am i staying with?"

"Your father." mom whispered

"I'm staying with who!?" i shrieked into the phone.

"Your father." My mother said again, barely speaking any louder.

"Why would you do that to me mother! You know we don't get along! I can't stand him! Why on earth would you do that!? Why did i have to move in the first place! I didn't want to leave. I want to come home! This isn't a home this is a...a.... Prison! I can't believe you!" I yelled into the phone.

"I know your upset but -"

"Upset... Upset? You think this is upset? No mom, this is furious!"

"But your father wanted to try to work things out and... Well you know why you had to leave." She told me.

"Whatever."

"Don't you dare use that tone with me." She said firmly into the phone. "You and i both know that this is the best for you, so don't you dare get saucy with me."

"Sorry mom." i paused. "Really, I am sorry. Listen, I'm going to go explore my new house, maybe find my bedroom. I'll talk to you later.

"Okay sweetie." she told me, "I'll talk to you later. And just so you know, your room is the third door on the right on the second floor."

"Oh well that takes all the fun out of it." I said with fake disappointment.

She laughed. "Bye Bella, talk to you later."

"Bye mom, love you."

"Love you too Bella." I hung up the phone, laying it back where I found it.

I walked up the stairs dragging my two big suitcases behind me.

They were heavier then i remembered. Or maybe i was weaker than i though. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and pulled it out, flicking it open and turning it on.

"Second door on the left." I muttered to myself. I opened the door slowly, finding myself coming face to face with a amazing room.

There was a huge double bed with yellow sheets, the walls were painted a deep yellow and there was a sliding door that lead out to a balcony. There was a desk for my new laptop and a bookshelf for my books as well as a chair next to it for reading. I sighed contently. This would be okay, I'd just spend all my time in my room, i would avoid Charlie at all costs. Problem solved.

Then i heard the front door click open and i jumped slightly. I closed my door and waited quietly.

"Bella?" Charlie called. "Bella i know you're home."

I sighed in defeat.

"Hi." I called glumly while walking out of my room.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed while coming towards me for a hug. I quickly stepped to the side and he ran past me.

"Of course." Charlie said quietly. "Understandable. What would you like for supper?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Oh, okay. Listen, Bella, I'm really sorry, but that was a long time ago, can't we move on? I'm a different person now."

"I don't think we can move on." I said while brushing past him and down the stairs. My phone beeped.

"I'm going out for a bit, and learning my way around."

"Okay."

I walked quickly from the house and unlocked the door to the garage with my key. I saw my car sitting there and quickly jumped in. I let out a long breath of content again and turn the key in the ignition. The car roared to life and i slowly backed out of the garage and down the driveway. I took off moving away from the house and watching my passing surroundings. Hoping i would remember how to find my way back.

My phone beeped and i pulled it out of my pocket to glance at it. I had missed 6 messages since i left home. Four from Ashley, one from Roxanne, and one from...him.

I responded to Ashley's four text messages, telling her i had landed fine, and the house was amazing but i was living with my father. The only thing bad about this move.

I told Roxanne the same thing, and then i glanced at the other message.

_Hey Bella,I miss you already, i know we aren't together anymore, but i was thinking we could be friends. Text me back when you get this._

_Anthony._

I read it over three times before going to close it. Unfortunately for me as i was reading the message i had gone slightly off my side of the road.

I heard a loud, long horn honk and i pulled off to the side quickly, barely escaping the other car. I stopped on the side of the road taking deep breaths and trying to calm down.

The car i almost ran into pulled over and the driver quickly ran out to see me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, in a slightly panicked voice.

"Umm, yeah i think so. Just a little shaken." I glanced up at the person and found myself staring into bright brown eyes.

"Okay, good."

"Sorry." I said quietly

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. I'm Alice by the way."

"I'm Bella." i told her.

"Can i ask, why you went onto the wrong side of the road."

"I umm, got distracted."

Alice smiled. "I have a feeling we're going to be very good friends."

"I could use another friend." i told her. She smiled

"Lets go shopping and we'll get to know each other better."

I laughed, "Okay, sounds good."

"Great!" She said, with a huge smile on her face. "I'll call one of my brothers and they can pick up my car.

She flipped out her phone and started to dial. She spoke rapidly.

"Hey Jazz, it's Alice. I made a new friend and we're going shopping, can you pick up my car?"

I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Again?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes again." Alice muttered.

"Fine, but only for you."

"Thanks Jazz, love you." She smiled and hung up the phone.

"Your brother?" I asked.

"No, we're not related, it's kind of complicated. I'll explain it on the way."

"Okay. Climb in."

She jumped in the car and buckled her seatbelt. I quickly Turned around and Alice directed my towards the shops.

"Okay, I'll try to explain it. Jasper and Rosalie are twins, the Hale twins. Edward, Emmett and I were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. So technically I'm not related to any of them. I call Edward and Emmett my brothers, when i called the house i wasn't expecting Jasper to answer, so i said my brother."

"So you and Jasper are together?"

"Yes." She answered simply. I could tell by the way her face lit up when i said together that she really loved him. They had to be very in love.

"You love him." I stated quietly.

"So much." Alice whispered in response.

I smiled and continued to drive in the direction Alice had pointed me.

After a few hours of shopping Alice and i had stopped for ice cream.

"You shop. A lot." I told her.

"I know. It's my passion." She said. I laughed and she joined me.

"So," Alice started. "Who's the love of your life?"

I tensed involuntarily. Her words resurfaced what i had been trying so hard to push back, to forget. I was doing so well in moving on, but it would never be that easy.

"No one. I just moved here and we broke up when i moved. It's been hard."

"I'm sorry." Alice said softly. "It must be hard to leave someone you love."

I nodded silently.

"Lets do some more shopping!" Alice said, once again her peppy self.

I laughed. "Lets go home, we can shop some other time, i have a few friends and family i have to call from home."

"Sure." Alice said as she skipped towards the car. I laughed and followed her

"Can i drive?" She asked me.

"I don't see why not, just, please don't hurt my car."

"I'm an excellent driver." She responded.

I chuckled and climbed into the passengers seat.

I gave her my address and we were back at my house in an instant.

"Wow." I responded "You drive really fast."

She simply smiled and pulled out her cell phone.

She dialled a number and waited.

"Jasper?" She asked the phone. "Oh Emmett. Em can you or Jazz pick me up?"

The person on the other end of the phone said something.

"Bella Swan's house."

She chuckled at their response. "I know you don't know where that is, i didn't finish. 44 Blackberry Road.

"Okay see you soon, bye Em, thanks." She turned to face me. "He'll be here really soon, you don't need to wait for me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yup, bye Bella."

"Bye Alice."

I climbed out of the car and walked into the house, leaving Alice waiting outside the garage. Her ride arrived almost immediately. I made something to eat and brought it up to my room. I turned on my laptop and checked my facebook. The night went slowly, i called everyone from home, except for him and went to sleep. Tomorrow was another day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This will be the first thing written on my mac. Which is kind of exciting. I think so anyways. Okay, so here's the chapter and MERRY CHRISTMAS & happy holidays for anyone out there that doesn't celebrate Christmas! I'm not used to the new comp. yet. Oh! and I'm sorry if the lower case i's bother people but it takes forever to fix, the won't fix automatically, which is dumb but oh well. you get the idea though. :)

Bella's POV

I slept easily that night, dreaming sweet dreams.

"Bella!" Charlie called from the kitchen."

"Mphff." I replied.

"Bella, wake up! You don't wan to be late on your first day!"

"Ugh." I said while pulling myself from the bed. I grabbed my bathroom bag and headed for the shower. I washed my shampoo out of my hair and grabbed for my conditioner.

"Ahh!" I yelled as i slipped on the bottom of the shower.

"Smooth move Bella." I muttered to myself while i pulled myself up off the floor.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Fine." I yelled back sourly.

I heard a loud, exasperated sigh from downstairs and knew i was meant to hear it.

I quickly got out of the shower and pulled my hair up into a pony tail and applied a little lipgloss. I hated make-up, and doing my hair. Lipgloss was the only exception.

"Bella, your breakfast is done!" Charlie called.

I didn't respond, instead i just walked down stairs with my bookbag in one hand and car keys in the other. I quickley took a piece of toast from the plate and headed out the door.

"Bye." I muttered on my way out.

"Bye, have a nice day." Charlie said happily. Suck up. I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes and hit the unlock button on my key chain. THe car unlocked and i slid into the seat. I carefully balanced my toast on top of a juice box i had grabbed.

"I'm doing it!" i said out loud. "I'm actually doing it."

I heard a chuckle from the outside of my car and looked up to find myself looking into the big brown eyes of Alice Cullen.

I rolled down the window.

"Alice?" i asked

"Hi Bella!" Alice explain with a bright smile.

"Whatcha doing?" i asked her

"Wondering if i could get a ride to school with you, i mean its your first day and i was wondering if maybe you'd want to drive me so then everyone would know you were my friend and that way you'd have someone to help you get to class as well and -"

I cut her off "Get in Alice." I told her

She smiled, opened the door and climbed in. "Thanks Bella." She said, flashing a smile.

"It's really no problem Alice."

She smiled again. "So, met anyone else in town?" Alice asked casually.

"Well.." I said, trailing off.

"Because if you haven't i have this brother, and well, he isn't really seeing anyone but-"

"I'm not really looking for a boyfriend."

"Hmm." Alice said quietly. "Thats too bad."

"But i did meet this one guy, on the plane, he was really nice. A good friend." I told her.

"Who?" Alice said, staring at me, her eyes wide open.

"Jacob."

"Jacob Who?"

"Uhm, just Jacob." i laughed nervously. Either he didn't tell me his last name, or i couldn't remember.

"He didn't tell you his last name?" Alice asked me, clearly she was shocked.

"I guess he didn't" i mumbled with a little laugh.

Shortly after our small conversation we arrived at school. Alice offered to show me around to the classes but i declined. I'll figure it out. I had told her. What a stupid mistake. I managed to find the first two classes, but now i was lost.

"Isabella?" Somebody said from behind me, i swung around and found myself face to face with a tallish blond haired boy.

"Bella." I corrected him.

He nodded. "Need help finding your next class?"

"Yes." I said with a breath of relief. He took a quick glance at my schedule.

"Well what do you know, we have english together, right this way."

"Thanks." i said, blushing slightly.

He smiled.

"You never told me your name." I mentioned after a moment of silence.

"Oh yeah, right! Mike is the name." He said with a wink.

I smiled and continued walking in the direction we were headed. After a few steps i could feel that Mike was no longer standing next to me. I paused and looked behind me where i saw Mike standing in the doorway of a classroom smiling happily.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I told him as i brushed by him and into the classroom. He took his seat and i made a point of winking and walking past him to a seat near the back.

I took a seat next to a big guy. He had dark brown hair and huge muscles. On the other side of him was a stunning blonde girl. She was staring at me, watching my moves as i looked the two of them over. I quickly brought my attention back to what the teacher was saying. I could feel her eyes boring into the back of my head, if looks could kill, i would have been a goner.

I met Alice as i was walking into the cafeteria.

"Sit with me?" Alice asked peppily

"Course." I responded while plastering a smile on my face.

I saw the big guy and the blond girl sitting over at another table. There was another blond person, a guy, he was watching Alice curiously and Alice made a movement as to call him over. He sighed and looked from one table to the other. Finally he picked up his tray and moved over to take a seat by Alice.

"He Jazz." Alice said with a smile.

He smiled back "Hey Alice. Introduce me to your friend?"

"Jasper this is Bella, Bella this is Jasper."

"So i finally meet Alice's Jasper."

"Who says I'm Alice's, what if she's mine?"

I laughed quietly. "That is true." i told him with a smile.

"Good pick Alice, he's a keeper." Alice blushed and Jasper intertwined his hand into hers.

I smiled at their couple-y ways.

I glanced back over at the table that Jasper was orriginally sitting at. The two from my english class were there as well as another person. I gave him a once over. His green eyes stood out the most in his appearance. I saw them clearly from across the room. I blinked a few times and them brought myself back to what Alice was saying.

She was going on about something she saw the other way on her drive home.

"How could you see anything at the speed you drive?" I asked her. Jasper began to laugh.

"Very funny Bella, i happen to have very good eyes thanks." She said rolling her eyes. I chuckled some more while Alice finished her story. After Alice finished her story i checked my schedule again and tried to find my way to my next class. I sighed.

"Go talk to him." Alice paused to point someone out. "He's in that class." she told me.

I glanced over and saw a very cute boy standing over by the drink machine.

I walked over quickly so not to lose my confidence.

"Hi." I said, smiling sweetly.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello there lovely." I blushed and my smile grew.

"I was wondering if you could help me get to my next class?" I asked him while holding out my schedule.

"That should be a problem." He took a quick glance. "Lucky for you, i just happen to have this class now."

I smiled and he offered me his arm which I took readily.

"It's Isabella? Right?"

"Bella." I corrected him "And you are?"

"Laurent. A pleasure to meet you."

"You too." I responded, I didn't know what else to say.

"Here we are," He told me, stopping outside the door to let me enter first.

"Thanks." I said softly.

"It was nothing." He responded.

I picked a seat and sat down. Shortly after class began i realized that i was in math not physics in which i thought it was heading too.

Obviously i was wrong because my schedule said math. I rolled my eyes at my foolish mistake and waited for the class to end.

I slowly walked out of the class and began to look around for my final class. i sighed in desperation, knowing I would be late.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me.

"Jasper!" i said when I had looked up from my sheet.

"Need help Bella."

"Yes!" i squeaked. He smiled and glanced at my sheet the same way all the others had.

"History." He stated "Go straight down the hall. Take the first left and then its the second door on the right."

"Got it." i told him confidently

So then i walked off, me going one way and him going the other. The only class i didn't have today was Biology. My best subject.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: How much do you hate me? Not too much i hope.**

**love you guys :)**

**Lots of reviews this time? to keep me motivated? :) THANKS**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_ "Bella!" She shrieked once we were both seated._

_ "Alice?" I said quietly._

_ "You have a date!"_

_ I blushed shyly._

_

* * *

_

Alice and I climbed into my car. I took a quick sweep of the parking lot and noticed Alice's 'brothers' sitting in their car. "Err.. Alice?"

She looked at me expectantly.

"Isn't that your family right over there?" I pointed over at them and the blonde girl glared at me. My jaw dropped slightly, just enough for my lips to part.

She smiled, "So it is. I just wanted to ride with you!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Alice, why does the blonde girl from your family hate me?"

Alice blinked twice before responding. "Maybe you should ask her." Alice stated finally.

I quickly ran through that conversation in my head. Probably not such a good idea. I frowned and pulled out my cellphone.

_Bella ! Text me back ! Guess who I hooked up with last night!_

I laughed to myself and quickly responded to Roxanne's message, however, I already knew who. Dylan, it was always Dylan. That boy was trouble, but Roxanne wasn't listening to anyone. There only so much one can do to save their best friends!

I pursed my lips, fighting the tears that were coming to my eyes as I thought of Roxanne, put my car in drive and pulled away, hearing the squealing tires behind me.

"...You, okay?" Alice asked quietly

"Yep. Fine." My voice cracked, giving me away.

"It's okay to miss them." She said softly. "But you'll have good friends here."

"Thanks." I whispered.

I dropped Alice off at her house, and slowly backed out of her winding drive-way. I would need to find a better way to drop Alice off. This driveway was difficult. Of course, as I was just at the end of the driveway a shiny silver Volvo made a movement to pull in.

"No way." I muttered. "Back up! I'm not pulling forward." I continued to talk, even though I knew no one in that car could hear me. Even so, the Volvo pulled out.

I made my way to the edge of the driveway, nodded at the Volvo and sped off. I had to get ready before Laurent made it to my house.

I frowned into the mirror and pulled the elastic from my hair. My brown curls were let loose down my back. I flicked on the straightener and began to apply a little mascara and foundation. I pulled the straightener through my hair and turned it off. Having my own bathroom was very good.

The doorbell rang. I took a deep breath and went down stairs. I had to guess, left or right at the bottom of the stairs. I was pretty sure it was left.

I was wrong.

I opened the door and Laurant was marching back and forth across the porch.

"Hi?" I said, knowing it came out as more of a question.

He stopped and stood up straight and smiled at me.

"Ready to go?" He asked

I nodded, he took my arm and lead me to the car, I jumped in on my side, and he got in on his.

There was only a small ice cream parlor in Forks, thought it was small, it was very nice. We sat eating our icecream, and making small talk for awhile when i saw someone in the doorway that was familiar.

His eyebrows raised when he saw me and he strutted over to the table.

"Bella !" He exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

He smiled "Better now that I've seen you."

I blushed a deep red.

"Er, sorry to interupt." He looked from me to Laurent.

"Oh, no. Don't worry about it."

"Well if it's nothing special, come on Bella ! I want to show you something." Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

Laurents face turned to one of shock and then anger as I was pulled behind Jacob.

"Jacob!"

He laughed softly. "Sorry, but I just had to. He was so jealous."

I blushed again.

"I like that." He told me.

I paused. "So where are we going?"

"I don't know, I thought we could go for a walk, and then I'd walk you home."

"Okay." I paused again. "Is this because you still don't have your license!"

He glared quietly. "No. This is because I'm romantic and thoughtful."

"Oh.." Romantic... I didn't want that. This was too fast. I still wanted him, Anthony. I sighed. "Jake... I don't think i'm ready for 'romantic' "

He nodded "Thats cool. I can wait."

I blushed. We talked about meaningless things as we made our way back to my house.

He left me on my porch.

"Well, bye Bells."

"Bye Jake." I smiled. "OH! Wait, Jacob, what's your last name?"

He laughed at deep, throaty laugh. "Black" he replied. "Jacob Blank."

He winked and ran off into the forest.

Black...

I laid my head back onto my pillow picked up the phoneand rapidly dialled Ashley's number.

We gossiped and she filled me in on all that drama from back home. My actual home. I mentioned Jacob and told her of my afternoons events. I talked about Alice and how nice she was.

"But it's not home." I said softly.

"We miss you Bella."

I smiled.

"I miss you guys too. I should go though, send my love to everyone, bye."

"Bye Bella, love you too."

The days events and the fresh air had taken it's toll on me. I felt my eyelids dropping and I let sleep overcome me.

I got ready, letting my hair rest around my shoulders, framing my face. I smiled, Alice texted me late last night saying she would pick me up for school. I was lucky to have a friend.

I grabbed a piece of toast and a juice box from the fridge. I was lucky this morning, I had avoided Charlie. I finished my toast just as a silver Volvo pulled into my driveway.

This was not Alice's car.

I took my time leaving the house, making sure it was locked before I finally examined the car. It must havebeen one of Alice's brother driving. There was nobody sitting shotgun, so I assumed I was supposed to sit there.

I opened the car door and quickly glanced at the back seat. There was nobody there.

"Hi."

I looked up and found myself climbing into the car with Alice's green eyed brother.

I blushed a crimson red and responded. "Hey."

He smiled at my blush. "I'm Edward, and you, must be Bella."

I nodded.

"Alice couldn't come this morning, something came up. She's going to be late for school."

I nodded again.

"Do you speak? Or are you usually a mute?"

I frowned at the ground. "I speak plenty thanks."

What a lovely first impression he was making.

He raised one eyebrow. "Sorry."

His voice was soft. I took a deep breath

"No, I'm sorry. My fault."

He quickly glanced over at me, and then took a small, sharp intake of air.

"What?" I glanced down at my outfit, suddenly self conscious.

"Nothing," He breathed. "Nothing..." He whispered again, this time more to himself than me.

I looked over at him and took in his eye's once again. They shone a emerald green and I felt the corners of my mouth turning up. "Will you sit with me at lunch today?" He blurted.

"I..." I took a deep breath in, thoughts of Anthony rushing to my mind. "Maybe, I might be sitting with Alice. But you could join us.

He nodded thoughtful.

"Alice." He smiled and shook his head.

I climbed out of the car, confused once again and made my way to class.

Another long day in the little green town of Forks.

* * *

_The button is right below, hit it !_  
_Alsoooo, sorry if this chapter was a little boring. Just a filler._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Surprise! Guess who's back! It's been about 3 years or so since I've written? I've been getting back into it slowly, started with a journal and now am tackling one of my old, forgotten stories. So, I hope this chapters alright, I'm looking forward to hearing from you guys!**

**Also, this chapter is super short.. think of it as a warm up chapter! I hope you enjoy and there will be another update by tomorrow I can almost guarantee it!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Morning classes passed swiftly, I wouldn't be able to tell you anything about what was being taught, my thoughts wandered all morning, Jacob, Edward, back and forth... I couldn't understand my interest with Edward when I had barely spoken to him. The next thing I knew I found myself sitting at the lunch table, Alice, Edward and Jasper approached.

"Hey Bella! How was your morning?" Alice chirped when she got close enough to the table.

"Oh, nothing exciting."

"Did you even pay attention?" Edward snorted

"Yes, I paid attention" I snapped back at him, annoyance thick in my voice, I saw Alice's eyebrows raise out of the corner of my eye but ignored it.

Bzzzzzzzz. I glanced down and saw two messages, one from an unknown number, and another from Anthony

_Hey Bella! Hope you don't mind, I got your number from Charlie. Lets hang out soon! _-Jacob

_Hey Bells, you haven't answered my text messages... I just hope everything's okay. I'd love to be friends. Call me soon. Please._

I could feel my heartbreaking while I read the message from Anthony. It was just so hard, how could I make a life here and try and hold onto a life of the past. It was possible.

"Bella?" Alice's voice was soft and she just barely touched my hang.

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at your phone for a while ... is everything okay?"

"Oh! Yes, perfect. Everything's great." I forced a smile and then stood up from the table, having noticed that almost the entire cafeteria had emptied.

Once again my eyes locked with those emerald green eyes and I stood motionless, boy they were beautiful. Regaining my focus I stormed out of the caf, angry that I could be so easily won over and sad that there were already two boys that could potentially replace Anthony.

_Hey Jacob, hanging soon sounds good! I enjoy spending time with you :)_

As for Anthony, I just wasn't able to answer him, not yet. Not with so much running through my mind. They rest of the afternoon went slowly, until I was making my way to Edwards Volvo. Then I heard the motorcycle roar into the parking lot. I swung my head to find myself face to face with Jacob Black

"Jacob?"

"Hey Bella! I just figured, since I got out of school a little earlier then you I could pick you up and we could hang out now!"

"Oh, well..." I could see his face start to waver with uncertianty, his face drooping, "Well, of course! That sounds great Jacob. Where's my - ?" I was cut off with Jacob shoving the helmet into my hands.

I turned to Edward, "Apparently I have other plans this afternoon, thanks so much for offering me a ride."

Edward nodded stiffly, his eyes flicking me to Jacob and back again. Okkaayyy, that boy has issues. I hopped onto the back of Jacobs motorbike and we flew out of the parking lot. We were racing down the highway to La Push, I was enjoying the scenery, regardless of how fast it was flying by, just as I glanced up I saw it coming, veering into our lane was a huge truck

"JACOB!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but I knew he had already seen it coming. Jacob slammed on the brakes, we were skidding down the road sideways and I began to say my prayers. The next thing I knew we were rolling down the road, headed straight towards the truck. Jacob grabbed me and pulled me close, bringing me underneath him.

I heard the trucks brakes, and I heard the motorcycle collide with the truck, and then, finally, i felt the weight of the motorcycle come crashing down on top of us. Jacob screamed in pain.

All I could do is lie, motionless and hope that somebody would find us. I could see the blood trickling down the front of my helmet, not knowing whether it was mine or Jacobs.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Look at me! Updating again. Give me some feedback! Love it, hate it, let me know! It's been awhile but I'd love to know if any of my old readers are out there! As for the story, I have absolutely no idea where I was going to go with this story so it's getting changed up a bit. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I could feel myself drifting, trying to maintain consciousness, I focused on listening for sirens, or vehicles or anything. It felt like hours since we had been lying here. Blood was covering the screen of my helmet. I could hardly see, and what I could see was masked in red.

"Jacob?" My voice was strained, pain searing through my body. There was no answer. I tried nudging him, however that was no help, I heard Jacob yelp in pain. He was in bad shape. We needed someone soon.

Finally, I heard tires screeching on the pavement, two sets of feet raced across the road to Jacob and I. I heard a tiny voice on the phone calling for an ambulance and I knew they would help us. I felt someones hands holding mine, and then wiping the blood from my mask. I finally let the darkness overcome me and I felt my eye slowly shut. All that was left was darkness; no blood, no pain, no noises. Just silence and darkness.

**Edwards POV**

"Bella!" I screamed and pointed, slamming on the brakes I raced out of the car and over to her and Jacob. Even in my head I sneered the name.

"Alice! Call and ambulance, quick!"

I'm not sure what my infatuation was with Bella, she hardly knew me and I definitely didn't know her. It was those eyes, she looked up at my with those dark brown eyes and I just wanted to hold her close to me.

I smeared the blood of her helmet, getting just one quick glance at those beautiful brown eyes before they fluttered closed.

"Alice!" I cried out to her again, the pain clear in my voice.

"They're coming Edward, I can't make them go faster."

Frustrated, I clasped Bella's hand in mine. Please, I thought to myself, please be okay.

When the paramedics arrived I felt Alice's cool hand pull on my shoulder, dragging me away from the mess that was Bella and Jacob.

"Come on," she pulled, urging me back to the vehicle. I was covered in blood, but I needed to be at the hospital, Alice slipped into the drivers seat and we took off down the road, despite me objections Alice refused to bring me to the hospital, claiming I had no place there. She dropped me off at the house demanding I shower and then sped off down the road to the hospital.

**Bella's POV**

When my eyes finally reopened I had no idea where I was, what happened or how long it had been.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's tiny voice exclaim. She was sitting in the far corner of the room waiting patiently for me to wake up

"What happened?" My voice was strained and weak

"You were in an accident.. Do you remember being on Jacob's motorbike?"

"Oh. I... I think so"

"A truck swerved into your lane, you're pretty lucky, Jacob managed to take most of the hit."

I felt my mouth shape into a big O. "Jacob" His name came out as a whisper, "Where is he? I have to see him."

Alice"s petite face scrunched up into a frown. "I don't think thats a very good idea Bella. You've broken two ribs, a wrist and an ankle. Not to mention the bruises and cuts you're covered in!"

"Please... Alice, I have to." She sighed, stood up and left the room. Returning only moments later with Dr. Cullen and a male nurse. They very carefully lifted me into a wheelchair. I heard Alice sign again as she began to push me down the hallway to where I assumed Jacob was lying. "Thank you." My voice was soft again, just a whisper.

Alice nodded, pushed me up close to Jacob's bed and then retreated from the room.

"Jake? Jacob?" I felt my voice begin to shake and a small whimper escaped my lips.

"Hey Bells." Jacobs smile was weak and his voice weaker.

"Oh Jacob, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. How are you?"

Jacob frowned and turned his head, very slowly, towards me. "Bella," His face was serious, "how could you have made that truck stay in it's lane? Even if you weren't with me I still would have been heading back that way. If anything I'm sorry I took you with me."

"How badly are you hurt?"

"Oh, nothing major." He brushed it off as if nothing.

"Jacob..." my voice was stern. He sighed deeply, and took in a giant breath.

"I ... I broke both my legs, and a bunch of ribs, a wrist, and a few more, uhm, minor injuries." Jacob was wearing a

"Ohh, Jacob..." I was whispering again, "I am so sorry."

Jacob chuckled, softly, his voice sweet and sincere. "Bella, this is not your fault."

The next thing I knew there was a pair of cold hands on the back of my wheelchair.

"Oh!" I proclaimed in surprise, "Bye Jake."

Jacob's eyes were wary, "Bye Bells, I'll see you later, right?"

"Yeah! Yes, for sure."

Jacob gave me a soft smile and I could see his eyes drooping before I was even out the door.

I glanced up to take a look at who was pushing me down the hall.

"Edward?" The confusion was thick in my voice.

"Hello Bella." His voice was smooth and velvety, but cold and distant as well.

"Uhm, hi." I couldn't understand why he was here. When we had made it back to my room Edward carefully lifted me from my wheel chair and laid me on the bed. He pulled the chair from the far side of the room that Alice had been sitting in earlier and sat down next to my bed.

"Bella," He began softly, unsure of his words almost. "When I found you on the road last night..." He seemed to have changed his mind, not wanting to say anymore.

"When you found me what?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." And with that he promptly stood up, and exited the room.

I frowned at the door, unsure of what to make of the encounter. I saw Edward pause when he got to the door, he turned looked me in the eyes, marched back into the room grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me.


	8. Chapter 8

Well Guys, I'm back. Didn't expect to see me around here anytime soon I guess! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you! Hopefully this chapter is good enough for you to forgive me absence, and hopefully there will be many more stories and chapters to come. R&R

robbiee

* * *

Following Edward's ambush in the hospital he promptly stood up and walked out of the room.  
I could feel my jaw moving, I knew my lips were forming words but for some reason there was just no sound coming out of my mouth. Anthony's face flashed in my mind and I couldn't help but feel like I had betrayed him.

When Alice entered the room, chipper as ever, I was still sat, semi-upright, in my bed. My lips were still moving and there was still no sound coming out.  
I could hear Alice babbling and she must have been two or three minutes into her monologue before she realized I hadn't heard a word she said.

"Uhm, Bella? Hello?" I didn't have to see her face to know she had pulled it together, scrunched with frustration.

"Bella!" She tried again, I could hear a faint laugh in her voice.

"Sorry Alice, what were you saying?"

Her head cocked to the side, knowing something was wrong but not sure if she should be asking what was going on. I mean, yes she was my best friend in town, but I had really only known her for a few days. Alice processed this for onl a few seconds before deciding to jump back into her story. Alice knew I wasn't listening, and I knew that she didn't mind, because in this moment, I just wanted someone else to have to talk.

"BELLA!"

Oh great. What a joy, my father was here. I'm sure my enthusiasm was just radiating off my face. I saw Alice's eyebrow raise and she got the idea that I wasn't fond of my Charlie. What could have given her that impression I will never know.

"Charlie, I'm fine."

"Don't call me Charlie, Bella, I'm your father." His voice was stern but wavering. He appeared to be worried. His eyes darted nervously between Alice and I and then Alice stood up.

"I'll be back later Bella, I'm just going to get a coffee." She smiled at Charlie, shook his hand and glided out of the room, and I knew she had instantly won Charlie over with her smile.

"Bella I was so worried about you! What happened? Was that kid at fault? I'll take care of this you don't have to worry about anything. I called your mother, she wants you to call her. She says if you want her to come out she will. She'll be here on the next flight if you want. She wanted you to know that she told Anthony and the girls, they're worried about you so I guess you should call them too…" This went on for another ten minutes before I finally decided to interrupt.

"Dad." I decided to placate him by calling him dad instead of Charlie, knowing deep down I would never consider him my dad. "I'm fine, everything's fine, it's just a few broken bones, heaven knows I've had them before. Tell mom I'll call her soon, pass along the message I'm okay. I'll call the girls when I get my hands on my cell phone. If it made it…"

Charlie's eyes danced nervously around the room again, unsure of what to do next. "I'm just glad you're okay. I love you Bells."

I shifted uneasily in my bed. "Yeah, I know. I'm really tired though I'm just going to get some rest ok?"

I almost felt sorry for him. His eyes seemed to portray a story, one that I hadn't heard before and it was almost enough for me to want to forgive him. But I just wasn't quite ready to do that.

Shortly after Charlie left, although it took much convincing from me he slowly got up and left the room. I felt myself sink lower into the bed, my eyes drooping and finally, I succumbed to sleep.

When I awoke I thought I had seen a pair of emerald green eyes looking at me but the next time I look they were gone and Alice was sat in front of me, a large smile plastered on her face.

"Alice?"

She laughed, "Who else Bella?"

"I thought…" My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Nevermind." I smiled at her and we chatted for awhile before finally she started asking questions.

"So Bella… do you like Jacob?"

I felt my cheeks flush dark "Oh Alice, I'm not really interested in dating. Jacob and I could be really good friends. But… I don't know if he wants to be friends."

She thought about this for a second, tossing the idea around in her head. "What about Edward?"

I knew Alice was studying my face, looking for the real answer to her question. I took a moment to comprise my answer before starting.

"Well… he came by yesterday. It was really weird Al."

"What happened?" Curiosity radiated off of her but for some reason I didn't feel like Alice was completely in the dark.

"He kissed me." I said it bluntly, looking her straight in the eye for some sort of a reaction, or advice. The look on Alice's face was priceless. You could see the struggle between bursting out screaming and jumping and remaining calm for my sake. In this process I saw a complicated array of facial expressions and couldn't help but laugh.

"Alice!" I giggled, "Don't have a stroke!"

"BELLA" She finally exploded, "This. Is. Incredible."

"Oh Alice, I don't think anything is going to come from this… he honestly muttered a bunch of things kissed me and took off!" But I knew no matter what I said now there was no going back. Alice spent the rest of the night chattering away at my bedside until I fell asleep. Honestly, I was pretty sure I fell asleep mid-conversation. My bad.

I awoke the next morning to the bustling nursing walking around my room.

"Morning Isabella!"  
"Hmm, Morning." What time was it? Where am I again? Oh yeah. Hospital.

"Isabella, we're going to be checking you out around lunch time. I'm going to recommend at least two days bed rest and then following that you need to keep all your weight off your ankle. Very limited moving and wiggling, ok? We want those ribs to heal up nice!" The nurse chirped happily and with that left the room.

Alrighty then… there was no way I was going to be calling Charlie for a ride. I thought for a few minutes not wanting to drag anyone out of school when I saw that familiar pair of emerald eyes walk through my door.

"Oh, Edward." And then my face started to burn, showing my nerves.

Edwards eyes were soft, as he sauntered over to the chair next to my bed.

"I heard you're getting out today."

"I am."

"Well I figured you might want a ride home…" His sentence faltered near the end, unsure of himself and his offer.

"Shouldn't you be in school Mr. Cullen?" My eyes danced, playful as ever.

"Well I would have been, but I simply could not keep my thoughts on my studies."

"I suppose, that I would be more than happy to accept your offer."

Edward's eyes shone, just for a moment and I felt afraid. Scared of what I was getting into. The nurse came in shortly after, giving me discharge papers. Edward then helped me into my wheelchair, and then into the car.

When we arrived at the house Edward was just as careful helping me up the stairs and into bed.

"What do you need? Are you thirsty? Hungry?" The questions were out like a rocket, eager to help. I smiled and shook my head, flicking on the tv with the remote.

"You pick." I said, tossing the remote into his hands. He sat next to me on the bed, very timid and started flicking through the channels. Before I knew it I had dozed off again, leaving Edward and the tv to themselves.

"BELLA!" There was a scream from downstairs, unfortunately, in my sleepy, drugged state, I did not register these sounds.

Edwards gentle nudging and soon pushing made no difference.

"BELLA WHERE ARE YOU!"

Then the door burst open.

"Bella!" Three different voices cheered in my bedroom doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" I felt Edward's weight being pulled off the bed.

That was the moment I woke up. That voice, I knew better than anyone in the world.

"Whats going on?" The words came out in a slurred messed, still half asleep, half medicated.

"Bella who is this?" Fury was weaved through the sentence.

"Anthony?" I blinked twice, trying to get my surroundings. "Anthony no! He's my friend, he brought me home from the hospital, I'm not supposed to be alone!"

"Oh." Anthony's face went blank, clear that he wanted to protect me, disappointed for misinterpreting what was going on.

"Uhm, Anthony. Let go." Ashley's voice was soft, she lightly tapped his shoulder and he quickly released. Edward smiled, gratefully and slinked back towards me, on the other side of the bed.

"Ashley, Roxanne, Anthony," I smiled looking at them, "This is Edward Cullen."

They smiled, shook hands and as per usual Ashley grabbed onto Edward for a huge hug. I chuckled at her enthusiasim and Edward and Anthony were very careful in helping me sit up.

"Well guys, what brings you to Forks?"

"Aww, Bells, you know we're just checking in on you." I chatted with the girls for almost an hour, noticing the quiet glares and dirty looks Anthony was giving Edward and finally, an hour and a half after the crew arrived Edward stands up.

"Sorry Bella, I have to go. Supper." He nervously glances between Anthony and I finally deciding it better to just leave.

"I'll talk to you later ok?" I call out as he heads towards the door. Edward turns just before he leaves, just long enough to give me that dazzling smile.

"Okay Bella. Spill. Now." Ashley and Roxanne's eyes were burning with curiosity and I couldn't help but notice that Anthony's eyes were burning with not curiosity but with anger. This would turn out to be quite the visit.

* * *

Well, it's my first chapter back, and I hope you enjoyed! Let me know! :)


End file.
